Morphin' thru the Rainbow
by jdeathok
Summary: One of the Rangers deals with coming out of the closet. First in a series.


**Power Rangers**

**Morphin' Thru' the Rainbow**

J deathok

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers do not belong to me. They used to belong to Saban. Anyways, I'm not earning any money for this, and am using the Rangers without permission. This story deals with homosexuality and is rated pg-13. If you are uncomfortable with issues of homosexuality, you can feel free to stop reading. However, I ask that you keep an open mind. Thank you.

Saturday

Tommy Oliver was in a foul mood. It wasn't just that he had gotten into a fight with his girlfriend, Katherine Hilliard, but, his brother David Trueheart was mad at him as well. It wasn't his fault he had wrecked Sam Trueheart's pick-up. The other guy should have been paying attention to the road and not the girl on the corner. Of course, Tommy was the one who had to pay for the damage to the truck. Where the hell was he going to get two thousand dollars?

The young man was sitting at a table in the local Youth Center sipping on Ernie's latest juice concoction. The heavyset owner of the Youth Center had developed a habit of having his regulars taste test his projects. But, lime, peach, and guava? What was Ernie thinking?

"So," Ernie asked, "How is it?"

"I've got to be honest." Tommy told him, "The lime and the peach don't go together."

"Mm," Ernie grunted, "maybe orange juice instead of the lime."

"Maybe." Tommy shrugged.

At that moment, two of the last people Tommy Oliver wanted to see walked into the room. The more heavyset of the pair sauntered up to Tommy and Ernie.

"Watchya drinking?" Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier asked.

"Have some." Tommy said.

Bulk took a sniff at the drink, and then handed to his friend, Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch. Skull took a sip, grinned, and drained it.

"That was great." He said, "Got any more?"

Tommy's jaw dropped. Here he was trying to figure a way to politely ask Ernie for something to wash his mouth out and Skull seemed to enjoy the concoction.

"I'm kidding." Skull said, "Actually, it tastes like something Bulky would drink."

His friend stared at him for a moment before responding, "I'll eat anything, not drink anything you dolt."

Tommy snickered, "Sit down boys. I could use the company.

Rocky Desantos was looking against a tree and attempting to finish the chapter they'd been assigned in history. Unfortunately, he hated history. Who really cared when Columbus sailed the ocean blue? Especially, since the Vikings got here first. And the Civil War was even worse. Too much blood. And he still had to study for his calculus test.

"Please God," He muttered, "no alien attacks, okay?"

"I've never pictured you as the religious type." Came a voice from nearby.

Looking up Rocky found himself face to face with Kat. She grinned at him before sitting down.

"Can't hurt." He told her.

She snickered, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Take me to the dance."

"The dance?" He felt his voice go warm, "Just because you had a spat with Tommy don't make me rebound boy."

"I-I'm not." She stammered. She'd never seen Rocky react like this to anything.

"Go talk to your boyfriend." He told her, "Try to make up with him."

Adam Park checked his watch. Late again. Tanya was going to kill him. Then again, maybe not. It was just lunch at some cheesy outdoor café. Tommy had recommended it. He'd also told some dumb story about Zack Taylor trying to impress his girlfriend there.

He walked up to the table to find Tanya Sloan waiting for him.

"You're late." She told him, "You're beginning to act like Tommy."

"I'm not that bad am I?" He asked.

"Almost." She smiled.

"So, what we eating?" He asked.

"Well," She said, "I'd recommend the Es Cargot."

"Isn't that snails?" He shuddered.

"Try them, their good."

So he had snails for lunch.

Monday Afternoon.

Tommy stared in shock as Rocky put away his sixth burger in under an hour. He looked down at his own dinner before passing it to Rocky.

"Where do you put it all?" He asked amazed.

"Hollow legs." Rocky joked, "Actually, I have good metabolism. Plus, I work out."

"I work out Rocky." Tommy told him, "And I still have to watch what I eat."

He glanced up as a new group of kids entered. One of them approached the table.

"Hey," He said to Tommy, "why'd you try to kill me yesterday."

"If I had tried to kill you, you'd be dead." Tommy informed the newcomer, "And besides that girl wasn't that good looking."

The boy snorted, "I wasn't staring at the girl."

"Could've fooled me." Tommy muttered.

"I was staring at her boyfriend."

Rocky dropped his fork and stared hard at the new guy.

"What?" The guy asked, "Does it surprise you that I'm gay? Or does it surprise you that I'm open about it?"

Tommy glared, "What's that supposed to mean? Rocky's as straight as I am. Your argument is with me!"

"Sorry." Came the response, "I have a really big nose is all. I'm James Montgomery." He turned to Rocky, "I'll be seeing you later."

He left the room. Rocky stared at the remainder of his food.

I can't finish this." He said.

That evening

Kat tossed her pen down and moaned.

"Why do I have to study American History?" She asked, "I'm not even American."

"Yeah," Tanya replied, "But, you live in America now. That means going to an American school and studying American subjects."

"Okay, fine." Kat said, "It's just that you have a lot of wars."

"Well," Her best friend responded, "At least we didn't start out as a prison colony."

Kat fell back on her bed laughing, "Too true."

There was a knock on the door and Tommy's voice rang out, "Kat are you decent?"

"NO." She hollered back, "Tanya and I were hoping for a threesome."

Tanya slugged her in the shoulder, "She's kidding Tommy come in."

He entered the room and sat on the floor near the bed, "I'm worried about Rocky."

"Yeah, he seems a little off."

"Off how?" Tanya wanted to know.

Well," Kat said, "when I asked him to the dance, he seemed more offended about the fact I asked him, than about the fact I was trying to make Tommy jealous."

Tommy said, "Yeah, and he lost his appetite earlier."

"Say what?" Tanya asked.

"That is weird." Kat said, "We should talk to him.

Wednesday morning.

Rocky turned from his locker and stopped short. There stood Adam, Tanya, Tommy, Kat, Tommy's brother David Trueheart and Trey of Treyforia.

"What?" He asked, "Do I have something on my shirt?"

"We're worried about you." Tommy said

"Tommy told us what happened at the Youth Center on Monday." David said.

"I didn't feel good." Rocky informed them, "That's all."

Tommy leaned against the locker next to Rocky's. "You felt fine enough o eat six burgers before that Montgomery dude came in."

"His name is James." Rocky snapped, "And he's actually a nice guy. You should get to know him.

"Rocky," Adam looked his best friend in the eye, "are you gay?"

"Of course not." Rocky lied, "What would make you think that?"

"Just a hunch." Kat said, "And it's all right if you are. We're your friends. We'll accept you no matter what."

Trey slapped him on his back, "Yes Rocky, there's nothing wrong with it."

"I'm not gay okay?" Rocky yelled causing everyone in the hall to turn toward him, "That's right people. I'm as straight as an arrow."

He stormed off.

That Evening...

"And another one bites the dust." Blue Ranger exalted as Mondo's latest monster blew up.

Rocky loved being a Ranger. He got to save the world, ride around in a giant robot shaped like a sphinx, and most important of all it was fun. Nothing beat the rush of morphing into action and saving the day. The only drawback was that he was failing half his classes.

"Good job guys," Red Ranger said, "let's head back to the Power Chamber.

When the Rangers had arrived and powered down, Zordon greeted them with a smile.

"Good job Rangers." He boomed, "You did well. Rocky, could I speak to you privately."

As soon as the others had left Rocky turned to Zordon, "What is it big guy?"

"Is something bothering you?" Zordon asked.

Rocky sighed, "No."

Zordon frowned, "Rocky, I can see something is bothering you. What is it?"

"Just feeling al little blue." Rocky joked.

"Rocky," Alpha 5, Zordon's robotic assistant said, "Your jokes get dumber when you're upset."

"Nothing's wrong!" Rocky yelled before teleporting out.

Friday afternoon.

Adam stared at his history test in horror. He really should've studied. How was he supposed to know what year Leif Ericson discovered Newfoundland. He glanced at his best friend. Rocky had already finished the test and was quietly making faces at the teacher who was too busy reading to notice.

Adam sighed and began to guess like crazy. A few minutes later, the bell rang.

"Leave your tests on my desk as you leave." The teacher instructed.

Adam grabbed Rocky on the way out. "Hey Rocko, what did you get on question 23."

"I skipped the question." Rocky said, "In fact I skipped the entire test."

"Are you okay?" Adam asked, "You're still acting off."

"Maybe," Rocky seethed, "I don't appreciate my friends spring vicious rumors."

"We just asked you a question." Adam replied, "And you lied about it."

"I AM NOT GAY." Rocky yelled and then slugged Adam in the face. Or at least he attempted to. Adam ducked under the punch and came up behind Rocky. He tapped his friend on the back

"Don't do that again." He kept his voice calm, "Grow up Rocky."

He walked away.

Friday evening, the dance

Rocky stood next to the punch bowl sipping on the fruit flavored punch. He knew it had been spiked. He'd seen a couple of fellow students pour bourbon into the crystal bowl. He didn't care. For the first time this week he felt relaxed.

Tanya nudged him in the shoulder, "You look bored. Let's dance."

"I can't dance with you." He slurred, "Wanna know why?"

"Not really," she muttered.

"I'm a queer," he announced loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"You're drunk," she said distastefully.

"You bet I am," he said turning just in time to run right into James Montgomery.

"You're so cute." Rocky slurred, "I think I like you."

"I like you too." James said, "But, you need to lay off the sauce."

Rocky's only response was to throw up on James' shoes.

The next day.

"Can we talk?" Rocky asked his mother as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sure Rocko," She said, "come help me with the salsa.

He smiled; his mom had the best recipe for salsa.

"Mama, I need to tell you something important." Rocky said, "I want you to understand this has nothing to do with you. It's all me. I'm gay. I've known I was gay for a long time. But, I wasn't able to say it until last night. And I had to get drunk to do it."

"Did you think I didn't know?" She asked, "I saw the signs but I didn't want to say anything. I couldn't be sure."

She hugged him close, "I love you no matter what."

Rocky smiled. Things were gonna be just fine.

End.

Next: Shades of Gray.


End file.
